


memories made in the coldest winter

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: 💀 31 Day Halloween Challenge 💀 [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bang Chan is Whipped, Blood Drinking, Cold Weather, Fluff, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lots of Cuddling, Magic, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Vampires, everyone is whipped ngl, just super fluffy, minho and changbin are bad at feelings, this was a cute one :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: Shaking his head, Chan asked, "Want my sweater?"Felix eyed him up and down. "Your blood-stained sweater?"~~31 Days of Halloween: Day 8
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: 💀 31 Day Halloween Challenge 💀 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	memories made in the coldest winter

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for this story: chilly weather, bloody sweater
> 
> this was a fun one! i think it's pretty cute uwu

The weather outside had been chilly for a few weeks now. In addition to keeping the heater on 24/7, everyone in the house now had a plethora of blankets on their beds. Sometimes they even shared beds with each other on nights when it was especially cold.

Tonight, Felix was simply looking forward to going home. He had promised Chan that he go with the vampire on a trip to town (because Chan needed to feed and didn't like going alone). Of course he wanted to help his friend, but he was so cold! And he couldn't do magic in the open street since his magic was a bright yellow the color of buttercups. Using it would be like shining a spotlight on himself. 

He rubbed his goosebump-covered arms and shifted from foot to foot. Felix silently cursed himself for not bringing a jacket. What was he thinking?! It was midnight and the weather was cold! He was such an idiot... 

* * *

Holding his blanket in his arms, Changbin quietly tiptoed downstairs. Whenever he couldn't sleep he always went down to the basement to try and work on his potions. He set the blanket down on the shelf near his cauldron and snapped his fingers to start the fire underneath the pot. 

He stood a few moments with his eyes closed as the floor slowly warmed up. Once the room was a little warmer, Changbin opened his eyes He walked over to his table and pulled out his book. He opened it to a bookmarked page and ran his finger over the list of ingredients. 

He grabbed the ingredients from their spots on his shelves and placed them all on the table. Once he was ready, he uncorked the first bottle and poured the contents into the cauldron. If he were a spell-using warlock like Felix, he would have just snapped his fingers and had the ingredients pour themselves. But, alas, he had to pour them in manually. 

As he was using his favorite wooden spoon to stir the potion, he heard footsteps on the stairs. He wasn't worried about it being any of their human housemates since the basement was enchanting to only be seen by him, Minho, Chan, and Felix. From the click-clack noise of claws on the stone steps, Changbin guessed it was Minho. 

Sure enough, the demon reached the bottom of the stairs, rubbing at his tired eyes. Changbin glanced at him for a moment, but then looked back down at his cauldron to hide his blush. He'd been dealing with these dumb feelings for at least three months now, and it sucked! 

Now he was just confused. Minho had been the one to initiate their kiss at the ball, so did that mean that he liked Changbin too? Or was that just an impulse decision? 

"Binnie?" 

Changbin startled and glanced up at Minho, who was now standing next to him. How did he get there so fast?! "Yeah?" Changbin asked, struggling to keep his voice straight. 

"Bottle your potion and then come upstairs. You need to sleep." Minho stated, leaving no room for arguments. Then he turned back around and walked up the stairs, tail swishing behind him. 

* * *

"You're covered in blood." Felix stated as Chan returned to where the warlock was standing on the street corner. He looked the vampire up and down, shaking his head. 

Chan glanced down at his blood-spattered sweater and laughed a little. "Well, I'm a messy eater." He said with a grin. 

Felix rolled his eyes and said, "Let's just go home." As he spoke, a gust of wind tousled his hair and he shivered, wishing he didn't feel the cold like Chan. 

Glancing down at the warlock, Chan frowned. "How come you didn't bring a jacket? You knew it was cold?" 

Felix shrugged. "I was too tired I guess? Besides, I wanted to leave as quickly as possible so we could come back as quickly as possible." 

Shaking his head, Chan asked, "Want my sweater?" 

Felix eyed him up and down. "Your blood-stained sweater?" 

"Well, there is that." Chan shrugged. "It'll wash." 

Felix grumbled under his breath but held out his hand. With a smile, Chan pulled his sweater off and gave it to Felix, who sighed as he pulled it on. It was a little too big on the warlock, and the sleeves covered his hands. Chan smiled even wider at the adorable sight and without warning placed a kiss on Felix's cheek. 

Felix watched with a gaping mouth as Chan started running down the street, yelling for Felix to hurry up. The warlock ran after Chan, smiling. He was going to have to get the vampire to wash his sweater before everyone else woke up, but he was content for now.

* * *

Changbin took his sweet time bottling the potion and putting everything away. He didn't really want to face Minho, and he knew that Minho would be waiting for him upstairs. After everything was finally in it's proper place, Changbin knew he couldn't stall any longer. Grabbing his blanket, he walked towards the stairs and snapped his fingers to turn the fire off again. 

With a sigh, he began walking upstairs. As soon as he reached the living room, Minho called out to him from where he was sitting on one of the couches. "Binnie, come here." Minho held his arms out wide and Changbin's face heated up. He slowly shuffled over and when he was close enough, Minho wrapped his arms around Changbin's waist and pulled the warlock into his lap. 

Minho's glamour was already up and so he clearly wasn't worried about sleeping on the couch. It took a little bit before Changbin could finally relax, but eventually he settled against Minho's chest and closed his eyes. Minho draped Changbin's blanket over the two of them and then he closed his eyes as well. 

Changbin was already half asleep so he probably imagined it, but he could have sworn that he felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> at first i was just going to have this be about chan and felix, because of chan being a vampire, but then i decided i wanted to include minho and changbin too lol
> 
> also, i'm excited for tomorrow's story!! it'll be a fun one >:)


End file.
